north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Dirty E’s
The Dirty E's *'Home Base: 'The Basement , The Block 5-8, Sublevel One, Fargo RRDMZ 58102 *'Colors/Signs: '''Mostly just wear work clothes, often with a forest of patches and pins. Serious E's have tattoos, usually of the 'Dirty Eagle' a bedraggled bird smoking a cigarette or a closed fist with the words 'The Grip' on it. *'Rackets: 'Salvage, burglery, in-town smuggling, on-the-job theft ("Slippage"), light drugs, gambling, outlaw tech modification. Also run protection racket and a bit of random violence. *'Description: 'Working class gang. *'Allies: 'With very few exceptions, the Dirty E's work for the Underbergs (often in more than one way, a lot of Dirty E's are employees of Underberg Utilities ). Big scores require a cut to go to the Underbergs (when they learn about them). They work pretty closely with their counterparts in across the River in Moorhead, the Ralphs, also Underberg people. They have pretty good relations with the Mulies and the Reddernecks, which with the E's doesn't mean they don't steal from or fight with them, but it does mean they do sometimes work together when it suits them. A long and bloody history has ended in an agreement, a hands-off arrangement with the girls in The Pain, with both sides staying out of each others' ways. *'Rivals: '''The E's don't really have anyone they don't fight with, but some they fight with more than others. 'Turf War' is the normal state of being between them and their fellow downtown gang, SOMA , and anytime the two cross paths its drawn blades. They also often cross paths with The Herd. But their special hatred is for The Squad , who they consider to be little better than cops (and they're not entirely wrong about that ). Its hard to really classify their relationship with the Brawlhallans , who they both party with and continually fight with, often at the same time. The history of the Dirty E's is inextricably tied to the history of the Basement. The Basement lies beneath the location of a pair of bars known as dives (The Bismarck and the Empire), torn down because they weren't as family-friendly as the Group would have liked. The gang derives their name in reference to the nickname of the Empire 'The Dirty E'. Less a gang and more a group of patrons of the Basement, almost nobody in the Dirty E's does this full time. These are working class people with access to the maintenance and construction areas of the Block, who use their access to supplement their income through theft, salvage and smuggling. Their most famous operations (although not their bread and butter) are their 'Shopping Runs', partnering up with fellow working class stiffs at the Last Garage to do salvage runs through Wasted Acres . And fighting. Resentful, deeply territorial and possessed of the hostile us-against-them mentality of the Basement, the Dirty E's are famous for mixing it up with anyone and anything, especially after they've had a few or a job has gone really right or really wrong. Any insult, perceived or real, can end in mass violance, and they are known for their infamously black-or-white, in-or-out view of who is "US" (regulars of the Basement) and who is "THEM" (literally everybody else). Return to: Gangs Category:Underworld